For Once, a Student
by Firefly264
Summary: While acting as alchemy teachers at a strange school, Roy witnesses a rare moment between newfound friends. Some Parental RoyEd, Ed acting his age for once, and Hughes-induced angst. Just a random snippet of an unwritten, unplotted story that will probably never be. ONESHOT.


**O.M.G. I finally got around to writing a crossover! It's not much, I'll admit, but it's all I have for now. Maybe I'll do an actual story at some point, if I could finish one of the stories I already have... **

**(please note that I wrote/posted this whole thing on my iPod, so if you spot any typos, don't hesitate to point them out and I'll edit as soon as I can!)**

**Warnings: A complaining Roy, actual teenager Ed, and a touch of the (necessary) angst (Hughes T.T)  
**

* * *

Roy trekked across the field, muttering quietly under his breath about wizards and their lack of _basic principles_. How was it that none of these students- barring Miss Granger, of course- could understand the concept of equivalent exchange?

He was just glad that this assignment was only for the year, and- though he was loath to admit it- he was grateful that he had Fullmetal there. Even if he was a brat, the kid knew his alchemy, and had been more than helpful with these classes on numerous occasions. And he had to admit, in most respects Edward Elric _was_ his equal. It was widely acknowledged throughout the military- and Amestris itself- that Roy was one of the country's most gifted alchemists. Edward was a prodigy, one that he had the fortune- though he didn't _always_ see it as such- of working with him on a regular basis. And argue as they did, they also worked well together, when they could move past the verbal sparring- another thing that he found almost enjoyable; those battles of wit (well, his wit and Edward's lungs) were usually the only moments in an otherwise tedious day that he found himself _not_ bored out of his mind.

Yes, he and Edward were quite the match, intellectually and personality-wise, though both would vehemently deny this fact if confronted. But now, this fact was quite possibly the only thing keeping the both of them sane in this nuthouse.

There was a good chance that this might end very soon though, Roy realized. Edward was keen, and for all that he usually blundered in social situations, he was quite adept at reading people, especially people that he had been forced into such close quarters with for long a period of time. It had only been a few weeks, and with the grief still fresh in his mind, Roy should have expected the boy to pick up on it sooner or later.

Maes Hughes was dead.

The simple sentence conjured mixed memories and emotions- annoyance, mixed with a grudging acceptance and even amusement as another round of photos was shoved in his face, followed by the sudden panicked _pain_ as he stood outside a bloody phone box, the red liquid (nearly black in the darkness, terrifying in its sheer amount) almost lapping at his booted feet as two orderlies solemnly lifted away the body bag (black, indiscreet, and meaningless, of one didn't know what- _who_ it held).

Damn that prodigy. He was too perceptive, and too curious and determined to let this go. Roy wouldn't be able to keep this from him any longer, not without risking any further damage- to both this tentative near-friendship with his young subordinate and to his own health.

And, if Roy were to be perfectly honest with himself, he was tired of grieving in solitary silence. It had always been _Maes_, his insane, family-obsessed best friend, to get him out of this slump of depression. It had been Maes after Master Hawkeye had died, back in their late academy days, Maes after Ishval, and now- what was he supposed to do? He may have played as Lord, but he wasn't invincible.

Such were the dark twists and turns of his musings as he scanned the field, finally spotting Edward and his friends- it felt odd, to think that, to think as Edward as just a teenager, just a student. As long as he had known the boy, Fullmetal had been just that; _Fullmetal_. A child in an adults world, forced to grow up to fast. Not that his prodigious young mind would have been at all captured or interested in kids his own age- sprawled out with their books under a gnarled old tree by the lake.

He was determined to get this over with, to just tell his subordinate what had happened while he was in Dublith, and then to retreat to the private sanctuary of his room and a bottle of cognac he had gotten out of one of the kitchen elves- honestly, there wizards couldn't even cook for themselves? - to let the kid grieve himself. It really was these kind of situations where Roy missed Alphonse's company, and the soothing effect the young boy could have on his brother with just a few words.

But he paused a small ways away to gather his thoughts, go make sure that his own emotions were in check, locked away and hidden from the world, and as he did so he watched as Edward suddenly sprang up, much to the obvious amusement of his companions. Dashing to the side, he reached the edge of the Lake and dipped one cautious toe in, a devilish grin stretching across his face.

"Watch it, Ed! The Giant Squid-"

Ed scoffed. "Come on, no way is there- _WHOA!_" with a startled cry he was suddenly cut off, stumbling backwards as a long, slimy tentacle wove its way out of the water towards him. "Holy- what IS that?" his friends were rolling at this point, laughing at the expression of mixed horror and curiosity on Ed's face.

"We warned you, mate!" scowling slightly, though a smile still tugged at his mouth, Ed turned from the Lake huffily- once he was sure that the tentacle had slithered back underwater where it belonged- and flopped back down beside Harry.

Roy watched in silence, contemplating the scene before him. Having just been thinking about how Edward would be around peers of his own age, in an actual environment suitable for teens, he tried to match this laughing, and dare he say carefree Edward to the mulish, loud-mouthed subordinate he was so used to seeing stomp into his office.

Shaking his head, he let out a dry, quiet chuckle before turning back the way he had come.

He would let Edward have this, if only for a time. He would try and protect what little shreds of true innocence that he had left, the ones that seemed to be flourishing here. For the time being, he would keep Edward safe.

* * *

**Note: I absolutely appreciate every review I get, but I tend to not reply if they're for a oneshot. But know that I read every single one and take it to heart, so why not drop a bit of feedback while you're here?**


End file.
